Sweethearts
by Nostalgic Glitter
Summary: Jim takes some time off to sort out his feelings for a certain first officer, but when he meets a childhood sweetheart that he brings back on the ship, Spock suspects she is not what she seems. Is it jealousy, or is he right? C/S K/OC Eventual K/S


_All right, so this is my very first attempt at full story, so I'm not sure how well I'll do. I'm not even sure if this is a good story idea. Please read and tell me what you think? Thanks. :)_

_I don't own Star Trek. :'(_

**Name: Sweethearts**

**Rating: T, for language and sexuality**

**Genre-Romance**

**Description: Jim takes some time off to sort out his unrequited feelings for a certain first officer, but when he meets a childhood sweetheart that he brings back on the ship, Spock suspects she is not what she seems. Is it jealousy, or is the Vulcan on to something? C/S K/OC Eventual K/S**

It had been almost exactly ten months since James Tiberius Kirk had been made the youngest captain in Starfleet. Tweleve months since the Romulans were defeated, ten months since Spock had lost his planet, his mother, and most of his race. A few important things had happened during this time. After the destruction of his planet, Spock and Uhura had separated, the Vulcan becoming more distant then ever. Ensign Chekov had turned eighteen, since then he and Lt. Sulu had made their relationship publicly known. No one objected, it was legal, and quite frankly, it was adorable. Now, the _Enterprise_ was on its five year mission, one, that by now, every crew member could recite by heart.

But the captain had a problem.

Jim Kirk was in love. He had never been in love before, there was a difference between love and lust. The only thing he had wanted in the past was to get into people's pants, and when he told these people that he loved them, it was usually for personal gain. No, it was always for personal gain. Now, he was struck with this feeling he had never felt before. A warm, fuzzy feeling that sent his stomach tumbling, but not in an unpleasant way. He felt urgings, not necessarily sexual, just longing. An intense, sometimes painful longing. He knew that it was futile to wish, because the person he loved would never love him back. Hell, he could could barely get him to talk with him. Jim Kirk was in love with his first officer. Spock. And besides being in love, he was full of despair.

He was particularly feeling this despair one morning on the bridge, watching Sulu and Chekov murmur into each other's ears and exchange a kiss when they thought no one was looking. He turned his gaze over at Spock, who was staring at nothing in particular, but suddenly looked over and stared back at him. Jim's face fell slightly, in only a slight increment, but Spock noticed.

"Is there anything I can assist you with, Captain?" Kirk scrunched his blue eyes shut for a moment. _You could kiss me. You could tell me you loved me. You could hold me tight, forever and ever and never let go. _He opened them again.

"No, Spock. It's nothing." The Vulcan raised an eyebrow.

"Captain, I have found in the past that when humans say 'nothing' they are usually lying to prevent having to actually diverge what is wrong with them."

"Yes, Keptin, vat is ze matter?" Chekov chimed in brightly. Jim felt his temper rising, and he stood up violently.

"If I want my god damn feelings dissected by my crew, I will ask for it," he snarled. The bridge went silent, and everyone stared at him. He swallowed, no longer feeling angry, just ashamed.

"I'm sorry. I'll be right back. Mr. Spock, you have the bridge." He left, the only noise made came from the doors opening and closing. Spock got up to follow him, but Uhura shook her head. She stood up instead, signaling at another to cover her post, and left.

It didn't take long to find Captain Kirk, he was standing against a wall with his forehead resting on it, eyes closed and silent.

"Captain," she said gently, and he looked at her.

"Yes, Lieutenant?"

"I think we need to talk." He sighed.

"I'll be fine, I just need-" She grabbed his hand.

"Not here." Uhura started to lead him down the corridor, and into a closet, away from prying eyes. He smirked.

"If I didn't know any better, I'd say this was some kind of foreplay." She rolled her eyes, ten months ago she would have slapped him, but she and many others had come to accept that his innuendos were part of his 'charm'. Still smirking, he stared at her for a moment,, but she was completely serious.

"What's going on, Jim? You're either melancholy or snappy lately, and it's really starting to get on everyone's nerves. You yelled at Pavel, for god's sakes, and it's not like he did anything wrong! That boy is the nicest person on this ship." Jim's half-smile melted off of his face.

"I'm not sure you would be very happy with the answer. I don't even think I'm totally sure what the answer is." He averted his eyes from hers, not wanting to look at her because he was afraid she would see the truth. But for some reason, he told her anyway.

"I think...I'm in love with Spock." She just blinked. "I am. I'm in love with Spock, and I don't know what to do about it, because I know he would never love me back or take me seriously, and I will never have anything more with him than a slight friendship. Do you know how depressing it it, to love someone who you know will never love you? To pine for someone every single day and never get to have them?"

_As soon as she sees him enter the empty rec room, how carefully his face is set to be emotionless, she knows. It doesn't take the power of touch-telepathy to know what's coming next when he gently takes her hand._

"_Nyota, I am sorry for any pain this may cause you, but I don't believe our relationship is meant to exist on any level besides friendship." She drops his hand, irrational, hot fury rising in the pit of her stomach._

"_And what gave you liberty to decide that? What about me? What about my feelings?" _

"_Nyota-" The tears are pricking her eyes now, and she scrunches her eyes shut angrily._

"_Shut up. Just shut up. You stupid, selfish, half-breed." She's slamming her fists on his chest now, screaming when he takes her by the wrists, restraining her, and sits her down in a chair._

"_I am sorry, Nyota," he whispers. And then he leaves._

Uhura came tumbling back into reality. "Of course I do," she snapped, "Every single day, just like you. I love him, just like you do. And the worst part is, neither of us have a chance. Now, if this is the reason you're being so rude to every other person on this ship, and you let it affect you emotionally, I suggest taking some time off to seriously reconsider if you really belong on this ship as it's captain." They stared at each other, and then it dawned on her what she had just said. Her eyes fell to the floor, and shame burned on her cheeks.

"I'm so sorry, Captain. I was out of line." He nodded.

"You were. But you're also right. I think I need to request personal leave. I need to go home, and I need to sort out how I really feel, so I can be the captain the ship needs." He smiled at her, a true, grateful smile. "Thank you."

_Reviews are love! _


End file.
